


For Not The Light Called

by MarineHaddock



Category: Ultraman Orb, Ultraman R/B (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hero Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Aizen finally meets his hero, and unfortunately, Jugglus Juggler.





	For Not The Light Called

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicalcarnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/gifts).

> Thank you for requesting what Tsupro has failed to give us

King Joe stomped through the valley, lost for its purpose in the unpopulated land. No directions given except to exist and fight there, not even the wildlife dared approach it. But still, King Joe would destroy what it could as new orders came to it. King Joe reached down to the forest and crushed part of it in its fist. And as it did so came a quiet woosh!  
"ULTRAMAN ORB! ORB ORIGIN!" followed by a chime as the gyro was activated. Far down, by King Joe's feet, the man shouted.  
"I'm borrowing the power of your bonds!" and the light came.

The ground shook with the weight of the landing ultras, landing next to each other, only a few seconds apart.  
"The light of the Galaxy is calling me!"  
"The light of the Galaxy is also- huh?" Orb Dark started before realizing that someone had spoken before him, and subsequently, that he was not the only ultraman present. Beside him stood his near double except for the colours. Or rather, he was the double, because he knew the ultraman he was looking at to be the original. The true Orb hadn't stopped though and was already charging towards King Joe, orb calibur in hand. Orb Dark stood in shock for a minute, watching them fight, not knowing how to process what had just happened. This was Orb. This was the real Ultraman Orb, come to assist him in a fight against King Joe. Orb didn't even know the situation but had sprung to action like a true hero, knowing that he had to protect even an area like this. This was his chance to fight alongside Orb, he might never get this chance again. Even that wasn't enough to get his feet to move, they seemed petrified in sheer awe along with the rest of him. Orb Dark tried his best to recompose himself, trying to physically shake it off.  
"I-I'll help!" He squeaked out, charging into battle after his beloved hero.

The problem with helping, however, was that one Ultraman was trained so that he could beat a monster in under three minutes, but with two of them, they could do it so much faster than that. A battle ending meant them parting. As King Joe fell, Orb turned to him and stared silently for a minute.  
"Hey, why are you me?" Orb asked him, and Orb Dark didn't know how to respond. Panicking he ended the transformation early, not fully realizing what he'd just given up.

Aizen stood on the forest floor, clutching his gyro to his chest. He just met Orb. He got to fight by Orb's side as an ally. He got to fight by Orb's side and when Orb tried to speak to him _he ran_. The biggest mistake of his life. Aizen screamed, pressing the gyro to his face to hide his shame.  
"Good job! King Joe has been defeated, now returning King Joe to the bunker!" D.R.L.N. chimed, drifting down to the still screaming Aizen.  
"Darling, I just met Orb..."  
"Yes, and he destroyed your King Joe!" Aizen made a pathetic whimpering noise. Oh God, what would Orb think of him if he knew that he was the one that released King Joe out here, and for what? Training? Orb would never put innocent lives in danger for the sake of training. He was going to be a failure in Orb's eyes. The anguish filled his cries.  
"Darling, please get rid of King Joe before I make Orb think even worse of me."  
"Of course!" D.R.L.N. left to fulfil her job, leaving Aizen to wallow in his despair. He slumped down on a rock, taking the Orb Origin crystal out to silently apologize to it for his actions.

"Are you okay?" A nasally voice came through the trees, silencing Aizen instantly. He knew that voice. The voice he heard in his dreams, the unforgettable voice from all those years ago, and from just minutes ago. Aizen turned to it, seeing exactly the man he expected. Leather jacket and cowboy hat. Gai Kurenai stood there. Aizen blinked a few times, wondering if his eyes would clear and Gai would be gone, but no such thing happened. He was really there in the flesh. Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised, he'd just saw him in his Ultraman form, so he had to be somewhere around here but still. The entire event still didn't feel real and this didn't feel real either.  
"y-Yes!" Aizen stuttered before clearing his throat. "Yes, I'm fine I was just, I was just shocked by that monster and getting to see Ultraman Orb in the flesh and..." He cleared his throat again trying to stop his own senseless rambling. Oh God, what was Gai going to think of him if he rambled like this? 

Gai came over, bouncing a bit to avoid rocks and fallen branches. King Joe really had made a mess.  
"I'm glad you're alright." Gai smiled and offered him his hand. "I'm on holiday in the area, do you usually have that giant guy visiting?"   
Aizen swallowed hard and still, his mouth moved faster than his brain.  
"That was me, I'm Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz!" Aizen held his breath, pausing for a response but brain racing too fast. "I wouldn't usually tell anyone; an Ultraman's identity should be a secret but when meeting a fellow Ultra it's best you know so I can tell you that I'm Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz." And the words fell from his mouth just as fast, leaving him to quickly catch himself before he spoke too much and made a fool of himself in front of his hero. His mind took a minute to focus back on Gai who seemed rather lost as to what was happening. Well, it was a strange situation and Gai didn't know about Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz so he might need it explained to him how this happened and why he would do this. Aizen cleared his throat, thinking of the best place to start, should he go as far back as when he first saw Ultraman Orb? Well, of course, that's the only way to get the full context. Surely Gai would be flattered by what an inspiration he is. Then again, he wouldn't be too surprised if it was off-putting, he is a hero after all.

"Gai?" Aizen's train of thought was cut off by someone else emerging from the trees, clearly not dressed for a hike through the woods. Gai turned to acknowledge him, which seemed like it was enough to invite the other man over. The man scowled, carefully moving around anything that would potentially dirty him. His hair already looked like it had met a few stray branches on the way, and he had clearly had enough of following Gai around here. The second he stepped to Gai's side, it felt like a change in the air. Like all of a sudden Aizen was being wordlessly told that he was no longer needed. He was a third wheel now and better run away.

Well, as long as he had been Makoto Aizen, he had been ignoring when people didn't want him to third wheel them. After all, he _is_ the preacher of love and good will, how would anyone get the message without his presence? And while the atmosphere primarily shouted "Aizen leave", he could hear a whisper, praying for the kind of help he had to offer.

Help like love for Ultraman Orb.

Aizen barely registered that Gai's sharply dressed friend had started speaking, though of course, it wasn't to him. The man seemed to be rather making a point to ignore him.   
"And this is?" The man finally asked.  
"Oh this is the other Ultra we saw; Ultraman Orb... Dark..." Gai replied and Aizen mentally added the rest but didn't want to appear rude by interrupting before the other was introduced. "Orb Dark, this is my ex-boyfriend, Jugglus Juggler."  
"I'm his husband." Juggler reached his left hand out to shake Aizen's with a knowing smile. "We're on our honeymoon."  
"Is it really a honeymoon, I thought we were div-" Juggler's hand slipped out of Aizen's swiftly, aligned perfectly for his elbow to collide with Gai's ribs, cutting off his question. Aizen knew many things about love, as his title suggested, and this was a very bad sign for the honeymoon. Surely, he could give some kind of advice to Gai in this situation, be a help to his hero, fin-

"I like the suit." Juggler cut off his train of thought and moved closer to him, slinking around, inspecting his outfit. His suit was in perfect condition, after all, he'd not had to traipse through the forest as they had.   
"We're near matching," Juggler stated, coming back to the front to face Aizen. Aizen looked at Juggler's suit quickly, and sure enough.  
"We must have visited the same tailor, though I prefer light colours myself. A soft aesthetic for a hero, something welcoming." Aizen straightened his suit out as he talked, brushing away the little dirt that had fallen on him from overhead.  
"Ah, the hero thing." Juggler took a few steps away, walking in a small circle before draping himself over Gai a little. Gai seemed to be rather begrudging about letting him but didn't shrug him off.  
"I appreciate having help." Gai smiled at him, a smile that instantly filled Aizen's entire body with butterflies that could near flap Cereza from his host. He was getting the praise of Ultraman Orb after all this time, he didn't even mind-

"But Orb Dark." Juggler cut his thoughts off once again, and Aizen suddenly wondered if this man could read minds, just to know when the perfect moment would be to chime in on him. "Darkness goes against our hero of light naturally. So how are you both a hero _and_ Orb Dark." Aizen oh so desperately wanted to correct him on his name but to brush off such a question when... Well, it was an important question and Gai's eyes were on him as if he wanted to know the answer too. He'd have to pick his words carefully. He swallowed. He was to be a hero, but of course, he was using the dark version of Orb.

"How about, you come back with me to my office and we can discuss it there instead of out in a forest? I have some biscuits and manjuu there, I'm sure you're hungry from your walk out here and the fight." Buying time was the best plan he had for now to find the perfect way to phrase this without losing his chance at Gai seeing him as a hero. He had to make sure Gai understood he had noble intentions and potentially that it would be extremely beneficial for them to work together in the future. Perhaps there was a planet that could do with a hand in being saved. He'd be perfect for the job. After all, he had worked hard to embody all that was ultraman.

"Let's go!" Gai was beaming as he agreed. Ah, it made Aizen's heart soar, he could near feel himself slipping out of the body of Aizen in sheer joy. He could barely hear Juggler whining as he leads Gai back to his office. In fact, he wasn't quite registering that Juggler would be joining them at all.

Aizen let Gai and Juggler into his office, following quickly after them to keep pace with Gai.  
"Darling, can you talk Mr. Kurenai's hat and jacket and hang them up somewhere safe please?"  
"Of course!" D.R.L.N. hovered over to Gai, who took the prompt to hand his things over to her. She chirped away with them, taking them to the other room to hang them on a mannequin for a secret photo shoot Gai wouldn't have to ever know about. Judging by the fact Gai had already moved onto helping himself to many of the biscuits, he didn't really care what D.R.L.N. was doing with his things anyway. Aizen went to his desk to check the drawer for something very important but it didn't slip his notice that Gai was sampling every type of biscuit he had. Also that he was trying to hand the ones he didn't like to Juggler, regardless of if he'd already bitten them. Well, a hero should know better than to waste things. 

Aizen took the photograph from atop the small pile of papers in the drawer. It was always at the top so he could see it whenever he opened his desk. He slid it across the desk with a pen towards Gai.  
"I got this picture of you fighting, I've been keeping a hold of it, I'd really like if you could maybe just sign it for me?" It was hard to hold back his excitement as Gai nodded and picked up the pen, though he didn't put the biscuits down as he wrote.   
`To Mr Orb Dark,   
thank you for your help :)   
From Gai`  
He slid it back across to Aizen, who decided it was fine if _Gai_ didn't use his full name. It was like having a nickname. Between him and Gai. Not anyone else of course, but for Gai to use it was fine.

Juggler licked the sugar from his fingers, the motion seeming to catch Gai's attention.  
"So, who are you to be using this... Ultraman Orb Dark?" Juggler glared at him, almost instantly putting Aizen on edge.  
"Actually, it's Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz." Aizen near choked in the middle of correcting him, suddenly feeling as though he'd made the wrong move. But then, Juggler's expression seemed to lighten, and he gave a slight, though insincere smile.  
"Ah, of course, Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz. Well, it still seems rather strange that someone like you would be... chosen." Juggler took the biscuit Gai was about to bite out his hand, one that he'd already decided earlier he didn't like but seemed to be willing to try again in case his taste buds had changed in the last few minutes.  
"Well, Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz is something I developed by myself. Well, I had to recruit some people who encaptured the spirit of Ultraman Orb and their power helped me to unlock it."  
"So you manufactured the power of a dark ultraman." Juggler smiled and leaned back on his chair as he took a bite of the biscuit. "So that power wouldn't be specific to you, right? It could work for Gai or me?"  
Aizen suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, these weren't questions he was interested in answering to just anyone. Then again this wasn't just anyone. For better or worse, this man claimed to be Gai's husband, and Gai hadn't denied that.  
"Well, Gai wouldn't need the power of Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz, as he already has the power of Orb." Aizen answered and Gai nodded, opening his mouth to speak but Juggler put out his hand to stop him, which seemed to be understood as "Don't speak with your mouth full". Gai took a moment to swallow what he had in his mouth before being allowed to continue.

"Juggler likes the idea of me in black, he kind of loses it over any sort of form that appeals more to his aesthetic. He does the same with my wardrobe. He kept complaining until I bought some leather."  
"You greatly misunderstood what I meant by leather." Juggler murmured under his breath. "I wasn't exactly thinking a regular cowboy."  
"What other kinds of cowboys are there? I think it suits me." Aizen nodded profusely. Of course, Gai's aesthetic is perfect, the perfect encasement of the lone wanderer. Who was this Jugglus Juggler to question such greatness?  
"I bought you better outfits and you never wore them too. I don't know why that one had to be the takeaway you took."  
"It's comfy, and I think the hat says a lot about my character."  
"It certainly says something about it."  
"I don't think your goth aesthetic gives the right idea about me, people don't trust a hero dressed like that. The stuff you buy is always too complicated, it's not comfy to wear."  
"That would be because the ones you tried on were mine that you'd picked up off the floor and weren't in your size."  
"There's not that many sizes."  
"I have mine tailored, Gai. If I want to look the part I have to get them tailored properly." Well, Aizen could agree with that, all his suits were tailored for him, the only things that weren't were a few thousand shirts he'd picked up for well... They came in handy as a loose fit anyway. He tried to chime in only to realize they'd already moved on. There was no getting a word in edgeways against them.

Seriously, who did this guy think he was. Coming around here, claiming to be Gai Kurenai's, THE Ultraman Orb's, husband. Talking bad about how Gai dresses. Gai dressed how a hero should, and clearly, this man knew nothing about that. He had no spirit of a hero. While his suit was sharp and well done, the colours clearly made sure he came as unapproachable. Gai clearly knew better than to take fashion advice from such a man. Juggler was clearly as foolish as his name. It was understandable; there are things that someone who isn't an ultraman (and especially not a True ultraman) can understand. However, that didn't excuse his words towards Gai.

"Well, at least it's better than you wearing that 'I'm Ultraman' shirt you ordered. Honestly, the fact you could uphold a secret identity..." Juggler was still going. Secret identities just aren't so easy, not that a man like this would understand. He probably didn't care who knew he was an alien, didn't understand the point, the struggle of upkeeping the facade.   
"You like that shirt though, you wear it to bed..." See, Gai held the true honour. Sharing his things with others, allowing them to wear a shirt that said they were ultraman even when they're not. Truly someone a child can look up to. Maybe he should ask him about the shirt once Juggler has left, see if he can get one made, though he couldn't go to his usual t-shirt place with such a request. Maybe he could find a quality place online. If he could get Gai's number he could send a picture when he got it and they'd be matching!

Wait, this wasn't what he was meant to be focusing on! He wouldn't stand for someone insulting Gai a moment longer!  
"Your ramune got sent to-"   
"Hey!" He cut this Juggler off before he could reach the end of whatever horrible statement he was about to make against Gai, his voice only somewhat cracking as he did. "You... You shouldn't speak to Orb like that! He has done more for-" He couldn't reach the end of his sentence before the tip of a sword was at his throat, threatening to scrape his adam's apple.  
"And _who_ do you think you are?" Juggler raised an eyebrow that told him to think twice about answering that question. "You're just some imitation of Orb, and a cheap one at that. You didn't even try to surpass him. You may have become Ultraman, but was that the action of a so-called hero? Usually, a moral way about things isn't producing dark forms of ultras."  
Aizen definitely wasn't wanting to reply to that. He tried to move away for the breathing room, but the tip of the sword stayed glued to his throat. He looked over, and Gai had stood up to stop Juggler, and though he wasn't actually doing anything, he wouldn't be surprised if that were why this situation wasn't escalating faster. Though, he wished Gai would step in because he really didn't know the best way out of this situation now.

"s-Sorry..." He managed to choke the word out, feeling the scrape on his skin as he did. Juggler held for a few seconds more before finally withdrawing the blade. Aizen straightened out his suit and cautiously sat back down on his chair, watching Gai follow suit, leaving Juggler the only one standing. It certainly stopped him from feeling as though he was out of danger. Gai's eyes weren't moving from him either, seemingly also feeling that the threat had not yet passed. Which was good at least, it kept him from noticing he'd eaten all the biscuits.

"It's just, Orb has done so much for us and helped so many people. He's a sincere, kind person. He's got the true skills an ultraman needs-" Aizen tried to calmly explain, after all, perhaps if Juggler understood where he was coming from.  
"This guy?!" Juggler, however, cut him off. "You're talking about Gai? This Gai who spent my entire paycheck on burgers that he ate as one meal? This Gai who played his harmonica at 3 am because he just _had_ to finish his stupid song? This Gai who can't tell you any of his friends' birthdays but sure as hell expects at least a few cakes for his own? This Gai, who knows I suffer from migraines, but still that fucking harmonica! This Gai who stretched out my favourite shirt because he never takes clothes from the damn drawer, he always just wears what he finds on the floor. I had to put fresh shirts on the floor just to trick him into wearing them! This Gai who has never once offered to pay for food or board. This Gai who when I fucking went out of my damn way to save one of his friends, never went fucking looking for her, and I ended up having to walk her home and do you know how fucking awkward it is to walk a woman home after almost killing her? It fucking sucks."  
"I-i-I'm sure he had a good rea-"  
"Oh trust me he doesn't have a good reason for what he does, he's a selfish, good for-"  
"You can't-"  
"I can't what?!" The little adrenaline Aizen felt was being pushed down by the force of the fear Juggler could send through his body with such ease. 

So he had to reach for something more powerful than adrenaline; a need to protect Orb's honour.  
In this case, in the form of a gyro.

Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz stood in the city by his own building, only realising as he drew his own Orb Calibur that he didn't actually know if this Juggler fellow had a proper form. Well, it would be strange for him not to right? He could see them arguing in his office, or well, he could see Gai talking and Juggler ignoring him. Sure enough, he was soon joined in the middle of the city by another alien, black and bronze with the red crescent moon on his chest. Orb Dark took a deep breath. This was most likely going to be one of the most important fights he would partake in. One that would change the minds of a poor man to see the glory of Orb.  
"The light of the Gala-" Aizen started, readying Orb Dark Calibur for his charge, but was cut off as a strong dark energy hit him, making him stumble back. "o-Oi! Tha-" Juggler didn't allow him to finish even his first word before striking him again. The sword was only a little less threatening in this form. It definitely still hurt. 

He couldn't allow himself to be distracted under a threat like this, no doubt Juggler could beat him in 30 seconds if he isn't on the ball, nevermind him lasting 3 minutes. He saw the sword move to strike again, and quickly moved out just in time, it missing him by an inch and colliding with the building behind him, cutting through it as if it were nothing. Hopefully they'd done enough to evacuate otherwise he could be having a rather tense press conference later. Juggler swung again, but this time he had time to ready orb calibur to block it. He could feel the strength in the handle as it struck. He had to use that time to put some distance between them, make himself less vulnerable to Juggler's attacks.

"Maybe your little Orb cosplay is fitting, you're no better than him." Juggler sneered.  
Aizen barely caught himself from bitting back, only the rage giving him the sense to know that Juggler was simply taunting him to get an opening. He readied orb calibur in his hand. He waved it overhead, using it's weight to make the attack.  
"You're the one who claims to be his husband!" Juggler blocked the attack with ease and mockingly dusted his hands of it.  
"Oh, so you did catch that? Maybe you should of also considered I know him better than anyone!" Aizen moved to attack again, but Juggler sidestepped him with ease. 

The years of experience were clear between them, and with every dodged attack, Aizen could feel the blow to his ego. No doubt the city was watching, watching their ultraman fight a terrifying alien, and losing so horribly. He'd definitely be doing some awkward interviews after this to save Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz's reputation. But could he save his own opinion of himself as an ultra here? He was the one to pick this fight and he wasn't getting a single hit. He could hear the people below him starting to shout. Some cheered for him, others questioned what the hell he was doing, he could hear one voice screaming for them to stop. What was an ultra but the support of the planet he protected. He heard the sword behind him, swinging down to launch another energy attack his way and braced himself knowing he had no chance of avoiding it.

But it never hit.

Ultraman Orb Dark turned round and sure enough, he couldn't see Juggler anymore. For in the way, stood Ultraman Orb.  
"The light of the Galaxy is calling me!"  
"Do you have to say that every time?"  
"I... I think so?" Orb stopped for a second trying to think.  
"Why are you interrupting anyway? I told you just to wait in the office for me to get back."  
"You're destroying the city!" Aizen looked around and well... they had destroyed a fair number of buildings that was true.  
"You've destroyed cities tons of times."  
"Yeah, but those fights were necessary. Or caused by you." Juggler sighed, letting the blade fall to his side. Aizen considered taking this chance to attack but no way was he going to make Gai witness such an underhanded tactic. Juggler was pondering it a minute before finally tsking.  
"Fine. Let's find somewhere else for this honeymoon." Aizen could tell Orb was smiling. A true ultraman, managing to defuse such a tense situation. He still had a long way to go in learning, but some day, he would be the kind of ultraman Orb is. Orb turned to him with that smile, offering his hand to pull him up from his failure, a true teacher. Orb's hand was firm in his own as they shook hands, and then, Orb left. Juggler already a step ahead of him. Orb Dark's colour timer absently blinking in his chest as his heart beat for the man now leaving him. He could only hope that one day they would meet again, and he could truly fight on the side of Ultraman Orb.

D.R.L.N. had already framed that autograph, giving it pride of place on Aizen's desk.


End file.
